Asymptote
by evergreen melancholy
Summary: How it came to be like this, Red will never know. Neither will Green. -GreenRed


Green/Red oneshot. PWP. I guess this is considered rape, but, ahem. Green's gotta do what he's gotta do.

YOU ARE WARNED. Yaoi ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Asymptote<strong>

_You're a friend of mine, but I'm sorry, you're just too damn fine_

Sometimes, Green wonders.

How did things come to this? He'd thought that he was stronger than this. He'd thought that he was better than this.

So, why?

Why was he doing this? Green doesn't know anymore, because the writhing and squirming figure under him is making noises that makes his stomach coil tighter. Green takes a deep breath before taking Red's thin wrists in his hands.

When they were little, they were both young and strong. Ever since Red started living up in the mountain, he started losing strength, so it was a sure win for Green now. He pins Red's hands on the ground and ties them with his scarf, and, as Red squirms and whimpers in protest, he latches his lips onto Red's pale neck.

* * *

><p>It's been so long, Green thinks.<p>

Green never knew that he felt this way about Red until Red secluded himself from everyone. When he first left, Green was fine, but as he reminisced on memories and times from the past, he grew weak. It wasn't a weakness in strength, that was for sure.

It was a weakness in the heart.

When Red had gone, Green knew that something was wrong. He'd never felt so lonely in his entire life, and, with each day that Red had gone, Green felt absolutely devastated.

He'd been longing for his friend for so long, and now, he could finally have him.

By this time, Red was already panting and gasping for air. Seclusion made him unused to Green's ministrations, but the noises and the way Red reacted gave Green all the more reason to finish what he started.

Unlatching his lips from Red's neck, Green moved to his mouth, and, as their breaths tangled, Red spoke.

"Green," he says.

It's all he says, but behind that calm voice, Green can hear lust and need.

"Green," he says again.

"Shut up," Green says, because he just can't take it anymore.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up."

Red looks at him with understanding eyes, and, in those eyes, Green can see longing that Red wants to deny.

He doesn't care anymore.

* * *

><p>His hand travels downward to Red's torso, and he slides his hand up Red's shirt, and just feels the skin there. A thumb grazes a nipple, and soon, hands are replaced by tongue.<p>

Red squirms and tries to move, but Green pins down his hips, and starts tasting in a determined downward course.

Red can only close his eyes and bite his lips as Green slips his hands under his pants. They come down in a clean tug, and, soon, Red's boxers are down.

When Red feels Green's breath on his inner thigh, he tenses. He starts kicking and thrashing, but Green has him pinned down so hard, that, even if he tried, he couldn't get out.

So it had to come to this.

Placing his hands on either side of the Champion's hips, Green takes Red into his mouth, and gets a strangled and lusty gasp in return.

His tongue swirls here and thrusts there, and, soon enough, Red can't keep up and next thing he knows, he's coming and screaming Green's name.

When things cool down, Red closes his eyes and just breathes, but Green isn't finished. He shoves three fingers in Red's mouth, and when they came out fully coated in saliva, he lifts Red's legs up and eases one finger in.

Red shuts his eyes, and he bites his lip so hard that it bleeds and mixes in with his tears.

"Come on, Red," Green says, and bends down to kiss Red's stomach.

When two fingers are inside, Red starts to go limp.

Seeing this, Green knew that it was time. He lifts Red's legs over his shoulder, and, without warning, thrusts into the black-haired male.

It keeps going on, until Green is satisfied and Red is a gasping heap of skin.

* * *

><p>When the morning comes, Green leaves.<p>

How it came to be like this, Red never knew, but times like this happened again and again and again.

The only difference was that, eventually, Red began to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em>end<em>


End file.
